Memories
by Kagamine Miharu
Summary: "Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, apapun yang terjadi.."


**Memories**

**.**

_"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, apapun yang terjadi.."_

_._

Satu tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, tetapi gadis itu belum melupakan lelaki itu. Lelaki yang sangat dicintainya, Shion Kaito

"Bakaito… Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Padahal kita sudah berjanji kalau kita akan terus bersama selamanya…" perlahan gadis itu mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Miku, sudahlah.. Dia sudah pergi.. Kau harus merelakannya.. Dia juga pasti tidak suka melihatmu menangis, kan?"

"Aku tau, Mikuo, tapi kau juga sudah tau perasaanku terhadapnya, kan? Dan kau juga pasti masih mengingat kejadian itu, iya kan?" jawab gadis bernama Miku itu.

"Aku tau, dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan peristiwa itu.. Peristiwa yang merenggut nyawanya.."

* * *

_~Flashback~_

* * *

**Mikuo POV**

* * *

Hari itu Aku, Miku, Kaito, dan Kaiko sedang pergi liburan bersama. Karena kami berempat suka hiking, maka kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke daerah pegunungan yang terkenal dengan tebing-tebing serta jurangnya yang sangat berbahaya. Saat itu Miku dan Kaito sudah berpacaran, sementara aku dan Kaiko rencananya akan menikah tidak lama lagi.

Sesampainya di tempat itu, kami langsung melihat-lihat sekitar tempat itu, dan memutuskan jalur yang akan kami daki keesokan harinya. Karena hari sudah mulai gelap, kami pun memasang tenda tepat di kaki gunung.

"Mikuo-nii, kenapa kita tidak mendaki malam ini saja?" Tanya Miku kepadaku.  
Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Miku masih baru dalam hal ini, jadi dia tidak terlalu tau peraturan-peraturan yang ada dalam hiking, serta bahaya-bahayanya.

"Tidak bisa, Miku-chan. Itu sangat berbahaya.. Lagipula, kita tidak tau apa saja yang ada dalam hutan itu, kan? Kalau kita mendaki sekarang, bisa saja kita tersesat dan mungkin bertemu dengan hewan buas." Jawab Kaiko.  
Dia memang sudah sangat mahir di bidang ini, bahkan hampir melebihiku.

"Ta-tapi kan—"

"Sudahlah, Miku. Yang dikatakan Kaiko itu benar. Sebaiknya kita mendakinya besok saja, ya?" Kata Kaito pada Miku

Miku kelihatan kecewa, "Baiklah kalau begitu.."

.

.

"Kaito.. Kau yakin akan ikut mendaki besok?"  
tanyaku pada Kaito. Aku benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan Kaito, karena sebenarnya dia sedang sakit parah.. Tapi dia memintaku untuk merahasiakannya..

"Iya.. Tenanglah.. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!"

** 2 Hari sebelumnya..**

"_Mikuo, sepertinya aku tidak akan kuat mendaki nanti.. Kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku, tolong jaga Miku ya.."_

"_ehh? Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Kau tau kan, kalau aku memiliki masalah dengan jantung dan paru-paruku, dan aku khawatir kalau tiba-tiba saat kita mendaki, penyakitku akan kambuh dan aku akan… meninggal.."_

"_Berhentilah berbicara tentang hal bodoh seperti itu! Aku tau kau pasti bisa melakukannya! Lagipula, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk ikut. Aku bisa memberitahu Miku kalau kau tidak bisa ikut."_

"_Kumohon, jangan beritahu Miku, aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Ini kan pertama kalinya dia ikut hiking dengan kita. A-Aku.. sangat mencintainya.."_

"_Kaito…  
Baiklah, kalau memang itu kemauanmu.. Tapi ingat, jangan memaksakan dirimu!"_

"_Arigato, Mikuo.."_

_._

Sepanjang malam itu kami berempat sangat bersemangat menunggu besok, terutama Miku. Kami membahas jalur yang akan kami lalui, serta menyiapkan hal-hal yang perlu dibawa.

Malam itu tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan sangat deras, jadi kami tidur lebih awal. Aku satu tenda dengan Kaiko, sementara Miku satu tenda dengan Kaito.

.

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

"Ahh…sayang sekali, hujannya sangat deras.. kuharap hujan ini tidak mempengaruhi jalur yang akan kita lewati besok, Kaito.." kataku pada Kaito. Entah kenapa, sepertinya Kaito sedang tidak bersemangat.. Wajahnya kelihatan sangat lelah dan lesu.

"Kaito-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa kok, Miku-chan.."

"Kau yakin? Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, lho.."

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Miku.. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.." jawab Kaito.

"Yahh, baiklah kalau begitu.." Aku mendekat padanya dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu aku, aku ini kan kekasihmu.."

"Iya, Miku-chan.. Aku pasti memberitahukannya padamu.." Jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku.

"Miku… Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu! Apa itu?"

"Kalau... Misalnya aku tiba-tiba pergi dan tidak kembali lagi... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, tidak biasanya Kaito menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Hmm.. Aku.. Walaupun kau tidak akan kembali lagi, aku tetap akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun itu... Aku akan terus mengingatmu, dimanapun dan kapanpun! Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi!" Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Begitu, ya.." Kata Kaito sambil tersenyum pahit.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Kaito-kun?"

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa.. Aku hanya ingin tau.."

"Ohh... Tapi, walaupun begitu, kau harus berjanji kalau kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku! Kita akan selalu bersama, kan?"

"Miku… Aku.. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu.." jawab Kaito pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ahh.. Tidak apa-apa.. Baiklah! Aku berjanji, akan selalu ada di sisimu, dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu!"

"Janji, ya? Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya!"

"Aku berjanji! "

.

Dan kami pun menautkan jari kelingking kami sambil tersenyum..

.

Malam itu, Karena kami berdua sama-sama tidak bisa tidur, Kami mengobrol sampai larut malam.. Kaito menceritakan pengalaman-pengalaman bodohnya, dan membuatku tertawa sepanjang malam..

Malam itu adalah malam pertama kami bisa sedekat ini, tanpa ada yang melarang..

_Dan malam itu adalah malam terakhirku bersamanya.._

.

* * *

**Kaito POV**

* * *

** Keesokan harinya…**

"Kaito, ayo cepat bangun! Sekarang sudah pagi! Nanti kalau kita kesiangan mendaki, kan tidak enak!" kata Miku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku.

"Iya, iya.. Aku sudah bangun.." Jawabku sambil mengecek HP untuk melihat jam..

—05.30 AM—

"A-APA?! Miku, sekarang masih jam setengah enam pagi!"

"Aku tau, aku ingin kita pergi pagi-pagi agar bisa menikmati udara pagi yang masih sejuk dan dingin.." Kata Miku.

"Iya, iya.. Baiklah.. aku mengerti.." Aku bangun dengan malas, lalu mengambil peralatan mandiku, dan pergi ke toilet umum yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tenda kami. Toilet ini memang dikhususkan untuk para pendaki yang ingin mendaki gunung itu.

"Bangunkan juga Mikuo dan Kaiko!" Seruku pada Miku.

"Baik!" seru Miku.

.

Saat aku sedang mandi, rasanya paru-paruku semakin menyempit, dan aku sangat susah bernapas..

_ugh..Kumohon.. Jangan sekarang.. Aku sudah berjanji padanya.._

.

Selesai mandi aku langsung berganti pakaian dan menghampiri Miku yang sedang duduk di depan tenda kami sambil memandang ke gunung yang akan kami daki.

"Miku, aku sudah siap. Dimana Mikuo dan Kaiko?"

"Kaiko sedang mandi, sementara Mikuo sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa orang yang sudah pernah mendaki gunung ini. Dia ada disitu." Kata Miku sambil menunjuk Mikuo yang ada diantara pria bertubuh besar yang sepertinya sudah bersiap-siap ingin mendaki gunung itu.

Aku langsung menghampiri Mikuo, "Yo! Mikuo!" Tepat saat aku sampai di tempat Mikuo, para pria bertubuh besar itu langsung pergi mendaki gunung itu.

"Ahh, Kaito.. bagaimana malam pertamamu bersama Miku, menyenangkan~?" ujar Mikuo, menggodaku.

"A-Apa maksudmu?! Ka-Kami hanya mengobrol, kok!" bentakku. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas.

"Ahh, wajahmu memerah, tuh! Jangan-jangan kalian melakukan sesuatu, ya? Ahh~ Aku jadi curiga.." kata Mikuo, masih tetap menggodaku.

"A-ahh! Sudahlah!" Sepertinya wajahku sudah benar-benar memerah waktu itu.

"Hahahahaha, kau itu gampang ditebak, Kaito!"

"Terserahmulah.."

"Iya, iya.. Maafkan aku.. Aku kan hanya bercanda.." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu dan Kaiko? Sepertinya mesra sekali~" kataku, mencoba menggodanya.

"Ahh! Kami tidak melakukan yang aneh-aneh, kok!" Bisa kulihat wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Ahh~ wajahmu memerah! Hahahahahahaha, kau itu tidak pandai berbohong, Mikuo!" kataku sambil tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Kaiko datang lalu menjewer telinga kami berdua.

"HEI! Kalian ini mau bermesraan sampai kapan?!"

"M-Maaf!" seru kami berdua bersamaan dan langsung menjauh dari Kaiko.

Aku mendekati Miku dan lalu kami mengobrol lagi. Sepertinya dia betul-betul bersemangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami berempat sudah siap untuk mendaki gunung itu,

Tapi kemudian…

.

"KYAAA!"

"Kau dengar itu?" tanyaku pada Miku, Mikuo, dan Kaiko.

"Kau pasti tuli kalau tidak mendengarnya." Jawab Kaiko sambil mendengus.

Miku dan Mikuo hanya mengangguk.

Kami berempat langsung bergegas kearah suara itu.

Sesampainya disitu ada banyak orang mengerumuni seorang pria yang tergeletak di bawah sebuah pohon tepat di kaki gunung. Bajunya tersobek-sobek, dan darah mengucur deras dari luka di tangan dan kakinya. Sepertinya dia diserang hewan buas.

Saat kuamati lebih teliti, pria itu adalah salah satu dari pria bertubuh besar yang tadi mengobrol dengan Mikuo.

"Cepat panggil ambulans atau apapun itu untuk menyelamatkannya!" Teriak Mikuo tiba-tiba dan langsung berlari menghampiri pria itu, tampaknya dia juga sedikit panik.

"Kaito! Bantu aku!" Panggil Mikuo padaku. "I-iya!"

Aku pun menghampiri pria itu, mengecek detak jantung dan denyut nadinya. Sepertinya masih ada harapan hidup bagi pria ini.

"Hei, Bertahanlah!" Kata Mikuo pada pria itu.

"Ja-jangan.. ma..suk.. ke-kedalam hutan it-itu.." Kata pria itu dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Kenapa? Ada apa di hutan itu?" Tanya Mikuo mencoba mencari tau.

"Ber-berbahaya.. Ja-jangan.." Dan setelah itu pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku mengecek detak jantungnya. Masih berdetak.

Tak lama kemudian ambulans datang dan menggotong pria itu. Untunglah dia masih terselamatkan. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak kumengerti..  
Pria itu tadi pergi bersama 4-5 orang rekannya, tapi hanya pria ini saja yang kembali..  
Dimana yang lainnya?

Aku pun bertanya pada wanita yang pertama kali menemukan pria itu di bawah pohon,  
"Permisi, apakah kau tadi melihat 4-5 orang lainnya yang turun dari gunung itu?"

"Ti-tidak.. Aku tidak melihat siapapun.. Hanya ada pria itu.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih."

Aku pun kembali berkumpul bersama Miku, Kaiko, dan Mikuo. Sepertinya Mikuo sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Miku dan Kaiko.

"Aneh.. wanita itu tidak melihat siapapun.." Kataku pada mereka..

"ehh?" seru mereka bertiga serentak.

"Jadi bagaimana ini? Apa kita tidak jadi mendaki disini dan mencari tempat lain saja?" Tanya Kaiko dengan nada khawatir.

"A-Ahh! J-Jangan! Aku suka disini, lagipula, kita kan bisa menghindar kalau hewan buas itu memang ada.. Kita bisa mengambil jalur lain, i-iya kan Mikuo-nii?" Tanya Miku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Mikuo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak bisa, Miku-chan.." Bisa kulihat sepertinya Mikuo juga agak kecewa.

Miku lalu melihat ke arahku dengan penuh pengharapan, sepertinya dia sangat berharap kalau aku akan membelanya. Tapi aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, "Terlalu berbahaya, Miku.."

"u-uhh.." Sepertinya Miku mencoba menahan tangisnya..  
"Padahal.. Aku ingin sekali mendaki bersama kalian.." ujar Miku sambil menangis lalu berlari masuk ke tenda dan menutupnya rapat-rapat, agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk.

Dari luar tenda aku bisa mendengar suara tangisannya yang terisak-isak.  
Aku paling tidak tega kalau melihat wanita, terutama Miku, menangis. Tapi, yah, apa boleh buat.. Ini juga demi kebaikannya sendiri..

Hari semakin siang, dan kebanyakan orang sudah pergi karena kejadian 'itu', tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani mendaki gunung itu. Yang tersisa disitu hanyalah Aku, Mikuo, Kaiko, Miku, dan beberapa orang yang memang bertugas mengurus tempat itu, serta beberapa wisatawan yang hanya datang untuk bersantai.

Miku belum keluar juga dari tenda, dan aku semakin khawatir.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria yang sepertinya merupakan pengurus tempat itu memanggil aku dan Mikuo, serta Kaiko.

"Ada apa, pak? Kenapa bapak memanggil kami?" Tanya Kaiko dengan sopan pada pria itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Leon, dan aku serta teman-temanku berencana untuk mendaki gunung itu untuk mencari rekan pria yang terluka tadi." Kata Leon sambil menunjuk beberapa orang rekannya yang sedang duduk mengobrol.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan kami?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Begini, sepertinya kalian cukup berbakat dalam hal ini, kalian tadi yang menolong pria itu, kan? Lagipula, kami tidak mungkin meminta para wanita disini untuk membantu kami. Jadi.. maukah kalian membantu kami?" Tanya Leon pada kami.

Aku melirik Kaiko untuk meminta pendapatnya.  
Dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, kalian pergi saja, biar aku yang menjaga Miku.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami ikut." Jawabku dan Mikuo serentak.

"Tapi, kalian harus berhati-hati, ya?" kata Kaiko pada kami, atau lebih tepatnya pada Mikuo.

"Aku akan berhati-hati." Kata Mikuo pada Kaiko, dan mereka pun berpelukan.

Ahh, andai saja Miku ada disini saat ini~

"Baiklah! Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Kata Leon padaku dan Mikuo.

"Kaiko.. Tolong jaga Miku ya.." Kataku pada Kaiko.

"Jangan khawatir Kaito.. Aku pasti akan menjaganya.." Jawab Kaiko sambil tersenyum.

Kami pun pergi dan mulai mendaki gunung itu.. Gunung itu sangat curam, dan akibat hujan semalam jalannya menjadi sangat licin dan aku hampir terpeleset beberapa kali.

Untungnya siang itu hari sangat cerah, jadi kami bisa melihat jalan yang kami lalui dengan jelas.

Sudah beberapa menit kami mendaki, tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang lain di sekitar kami..

Tapi tiba-tiba…

Dari balik pepohonan di hadapan kami, muncul beberapa ekor serigala yang berjalan mendekat ke arah kami.

Kami semua pun terkejut dan berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan. Gerombolan serigala itu semakin mendekat.. Setelah kuhitung, jumlahnya ada sekitar 4 ekor, dan semuanya berbadan besar dan kelihatan sangat ganas. Jumlah kami memang lebih banyak, tapi dengan peralatan apa-adanya, sepertinya akan susah kalau ingin melawan serigala itu.

Aku memperhatikan sekitarku, untuk menunggu aba-aba dari rekan-rekanku. Tapi sepertinya mereka semua juga belum berencana untuk menyerang ataupun melarikan diri. Semuanya hanya berdiri dengan tegang sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik serigala yang di depan kami, menunggu kapan serigala itu akan mulai menyerang. Tapi mereka tidak menunjukkan rasa takut sedikitpun, karena sepertinya mereka sudah terbiasa dan sudah siap menghadapi hal seperti ini.

Pandanganku tertuju pada anak laki-laki yang berada agak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran, dan tampak sekali bahwa dia sangat ketakutan. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena terhalang oleh tubuh pria yang berada di sebelahnya. Yang kutau, anak itu mengenakan topi berwarna putih-biru dan mata sebelah kirinya diperban.  
Tiba-tiba anak itu langsung menjatuhkan seluruh barang bawaannya ke tanah dan lalu lari ke dalam hutan sambil berteriak.

_BODOH! _

"Oliver! Tunggu!" Kata pria yang tadi berada di sebelah anak itu lalu berlari mengejarnya.

Tapi tepat saat pria itu berlari, 2 ekor serigala langsung mengejar mereka berdua. Beberapa pria pun ikut mengejarnya untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Yang tersisa disini hanya 2 ekor serigala lagi, dan beberapa pria termasuk Aku, Leon dan Mikuo yang tidak ikut mengejar mereka.

Serigala itu menggeram dan semakin mendekat pada kami.

Tiba-tiba Leon berteriak, "Serang!" dan kami pun langsung menyerbu serigala itu.  
Pandangan kami hanya terpusat pada salah satu serigala yang berukuran lebih kecil, yang berlari masuk ke dalam hutan,

_Tanpa menyadari bahwa serigala besar yang satunya lagi berlari ke arah perkemahan…_

.

.

Saat kami sudah agak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri tadi, aku melihat ke belakang dan melihat seekor serigala berlari menuruni gunung dan menuju perkemahan. Serigala itu adalah yang terbesar diantara ketiga serigala lainnya.

_Tunggu… perkemahan… berarti… MIKU!_

Cepat-cepat aku langsung berlari menuruni gunung. Mikuo yang menyadari itu pun juga mengikutiku.

Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa, walaupun rasanya jantung dan paru-paruku hampir pecah..

Rasanya sakit sekali... Tapi rasa sakit ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan rasa khawatirku terhadap keselamatan Miku..

"KAITO! Tunggu!" teriak Mikuo yang berusaha mengejarku. Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berlari.

Saat sampai di kaki gunung, aku berhenti sejenak dan melihat sekitarku untuk mencari serigala itu.

Mikuo pun berhenti di sampingku dengan napas terengah-engah.  
"Ba-bagaimana? Dimana serigala itu?" tanyanya padaku. Aku tetap melihat sekitarku untuk mencarinya.

.

.

"KYAAAA!"

Suara itu…  
Itu suara Miku!

Aku pun menemukan serigala itu yang sedang berusaha memasuki sebuah tenda, yang merupakan tendaku dan Miku.

"Mikuo! Itu! Disitu!" kataku pada Mikuo sambil menunjuk ke arah tenda kami, dan aku pun langsung berlari ke situ.

Karena panik, aku mengambil apapun itu yang ada di sekitarku dan melemparkannya ke arah serigala itu agar serigala itu menjauh dari Miku. Kebetulan ada batu yang cukup besar dan cukup tajam di dekatku, jadi aku melemparkannya ke arah serigala itu.  
Serigala itu pun tidak jadi memasuki tenda dan menoleh tepat-ke-arahku.

"Mikuo! Cepat keluarkan Miku dari situ dan bawa dia ke tempat yang aman!" teriakku pada Mikuo.

"B-Baik!" jawab Mikuo.

Serigala itu berbalik mengejarku, dan aku sengaja berlari agak jauh dari situ untuk mengulur waktu agar mereka bisa menyelamatkan diri.  
Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat Mikuo membopong Miku dan Kaiko mengikutinya dari belakang.

Untunglah.. sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja.

Serigala itu semakin dekat denganku.. Aku tidak punya rencana untuk melawannya, aku hanya ingin menjauhkannya dari Miku, Mikuo dan Kaiko…

Tapi sayangnya…

Serigala itu berhenti mengejarku dan berbalik lari ke arah Miku, Kaiko dan Mikuo.

_Tidak! Jangan!_

Aku pun langsung berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghentikannya, walaupun jantungku rasanya seperti akan meledak..

Serigala itu semakin dekat dengan mereka, dan aku tetap berusaha melemparinya dengan apapun itu yang ada di sekitarku saat itu. Aku mengambil apapun itu yang bisa kugunakan.  
Saat aku hampir putus asa, pandanganku tertuju pada sebilah pisau tajam yang tergeletak di tanah begitu saja. Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku pun mengambilnya.

Aku benar-benar frustasi saat itu.. Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang harus atau apa yang kulakukan.. Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan mereka..

_Menyelamatkan Miku.._

Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku. Serigala itu tepat berada di depan mereka..

Serigala itu pun menerjang ke arah Miku dan membuka mulutnya, tapi untunglah aku tepat waktu..

Saat serigala itu tepat berada di depan Miku, aku berdiri di depannya sambil merentangkan tanganku, berusaha untuk melindungi Miku..

Lalu…

.

**CRASHH!**

.

Darah ada dimana-mana.. Aku bisa melihat kalau saat itu Miku menangis..

_Serigala itu menggigit bahuku.. dan cakarnya menusuk 'tepat-di-jantungku'_

Dan rasanya.. sangat...SANGAT sakit..

Walaupun begitu, aku mencoba tersenyum ke arah Miku, dan menusukkan pisau yang dari tadi ada di tanganku ke jantung serigala itu, dan serigala itu pun melepaskan gigitannya dari bahuku dan jatuh ke tanah..

Pandanganku terasa sangat kabur.. Aku hanya merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhku..

Darah mengucur deras dari bahu dan dadaku…

Setelah itu aku tidak melihat apapun lagi… Aku jatuh terkulai di tanah..

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara Miku..  
"KAITO! KAITO! BERTAHANLAH!"

Miku… Maaf..

_Maafkan aku…_

_._

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

"KAITO! KAITO! BERTAHANLAH!" teriakku pada Kaito.. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas di tanah, dan darah mengalir dari bahu dan jantungnya.. Air mata mengalir deras di pipiku.

Aku bisa mendengar isakan tangis Kaiko dan Mikuo yang ada di sampingku.

"Mikuo! Cepat panggil ambulans! Mungkin kita masih bisa menyelamatkannya!" kataku pada Mikuo sambil tetap menangis.

Mikuo menggeleng pelan, dan mengambil ponselnya dari kantong celananya dan menelepon ambulans.

"Miku.. aku turut menyesal.." kata Kaiko sambil menepuk pundakku dan berusaha menenangkanku.

"Ini.. ini semua salahku! Kalau saja aku tidak menolak ajakanmu untuk mencari tempat lain, dan tidak mengurung diri seperti itu.. Ini semua tidak akan terjadi!"  
air mataku mengalir semakin deras.

Aku memeluk tubuh Kaito yang berlumuran darah itu. Tidak peduli walaupun bajuku ikut berlumuran darah.

Tak lama kemudian ambulans datang dan membopong Kaito ke rumah sakit.  
Aku tau itu tidak ada gunanya, tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan..

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, para perawat dan dokter langsung membawa Kaito ke ruang operasi. Aku, Kaiko, dan Mikuo menunggu di luar.

Aku terus menangis. Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti..

"Miku.. tenanglah.. dia.. dia akan.. baik-baik saja.." kata Mikuo sambil menepuk pundakku dan berusaha menenangkanku, padahal dia sendiri gemetaran, dan sepertinya Mikuo berusaha untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.. Dari nada suaranya, aku tau kalau dia juga tidak yakin akan ucapannya itu.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu, dokter pun keluar dari ruang operasi. Kaiko dan Mikuo langsung bertanya bagaimana hasilnya. Aku tidak perlu mendengar apa yang dikatakannya karena aku sudah tau bagaimana hasilnya.  
Saat dibawa ke rumah sakit, jantung Kaito sudah tidak berdetak sama sekali.. Dan aku tau sia-sia saja kalau mencoba menghidupkannya kembali.

Setelah dokter menjelaskan hasilnya pada mereka berdua, Kaiko pun langsung terduduk lemas di lantai rumah sakit dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mikuo hanya berdiri diam dan perlahan air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya..

.

** Keesokan harinya**

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Kaito. Semua keluarga dan teman-temannya datang dan mengerumuni sebuah makam dengan batu nisan bertuliskan  
"Shion Kaito"

Semua orang disitu kecuali aku, menangis. Bukan karena aku tidak sedih atas kematiannya, tapi karena aku memang tidak bisa menangis lagi.. Mataku bengkak akibat menangis semalaman. Aku benar-benar merasa sedih dan kehilangan.

.

* * *

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Mikuo.. kau tau? Waktu itu.. Kalau saja aku—"

"Sudahlah Miku! Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi! Semua itu bukan salahmu! 'Dia' juga pasti tidak suka kalau melihatmu terus bersedih seperti ini!"

"Aku tau.. Hanya saja.. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya.. Maaf.."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang saja.. Sekarang hari sudah mulai gelap."

"Kau pulang duluan saja, aku masih ingin disini sebentar lagi.."

"Tapi, Miku—"

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja.. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh, kok!"  
kata Miku sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Aku pulang dulu.. Pastikan kau tidak pulang terlalu malam, ya?"

"Iya."

.

Tak lama kemudian setelah Mikuo pergi meninggalkan Miku, hujan pun mulai turun..

"Ah! Hujan! Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang!" kata gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri sambil berlari pulang.

"hmm.. kalau tidak salah, Mikuo-nii belum makan apa-apa sejak siang hari tadi.. Dan dirumah juga sepertinya tidak ada makanan.. Mungkin sebaiknya aku singgah ke supermarket untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan.."

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit, gadis itu, Hatsune Miku, keluar dari dalam supermarket dengan menenteng sebuah kantong plastik yang berukuran agak besar di tangan kirinya, serta sebuah ice cream blueberry di tangan kanannya..

"Bodoh.. Miku.. Kau benar-benar bodoh.. Kau ingin mencoba melupakannya.. tapi kenapa kau masih membeli ice cream ini? Ice cream blueberry kesukaannya? Ughh.."  
kata gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri, sambil memandangi ice cream yang ada ditangannya.

"Ughh.. Baka Miku.. Kau memang tidak bisa—"  
ucapan gadis itu terhenti saat dia melihat 'seseorang' diseberang jalan, diantara kerumunan orang — Seorang pria dengan rambut serta mata berwarna biru indah, serta mengenakan sebuah syal biru panjang dengan rajutan inisial 'S.K' — tersenyum kepadanya..

"I-itu.. Itu.. tidak mungkin.. itu.. Kaito.. kan..?"

Gadis itu pun langsung meletakkan kantong plastiknya di lantai dan menjatuhkan ice creamnya begitu saja.. Gadis itu pun berjalan menerobos kerumunan orang disekitarnya..

"Tidak mungkin.. ini.. ini.. bukan mimpi, kan..?"

Pria itu masih disitu, berdiri diantara kerumunan orang-orang sambil tetap tersenyum pada Miku..

"Tidak.. kalaupun ini memang mimpi.. Aku tidak mau terbangun dari mimpi ini.."

Gadis itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya.. Pandangannya hanya tetap terpusat pada pria itu.. Dia tidak melihat sekitarnya sama sekali..

_Dia bahkan tidak tau bahwa ada sebuah truk besar yang sedang melaju tepat ke arahnya saat ini.._

"AWAS!"  
Teriakan seseorang menyadarkannya, membuatnya melihat sekitarnya.. membuatnya melihat truk itu, truk yang berada tepat di depannya..

.

_**BRUKK!**_

_._

"ehh..?"

Miku sekarang berada di trotoar di seberang jalan, dan ada seseorang yang memeluknya dengan sangat erat.. dan ada banyak orang yang mengerumuni mereka.

"Kau.. Kau tidak apa-apa?"  
Tanya pemuda yang tadi memeluk Miku itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya.. Pemuda itu memiliki mata berwarna _azure_ yang sangat indah serta rambut berwarna _honey blonde _yang diikat satu kebelakang..

Tapi bukannya membalas perkataan pemuda itu, Miku malah melihat ke sekitarnya, mencari pria berambut biru yang dilihatnya tadi.

Tapi tidak ada siapapun disitu, tidak ada-SAMA SEKALI pria berambut biru disitu..  
Menyadari kenyataan itu, perlahan air mata Miku mengalir membasahi pipinya..

"Ternyata benar.. Semua itu.. Hanya halusinasiku.. Dari awal, dia memang tidak ada disitu.."  
Miku berbisik pada dirinya sendiri sambil berusaha menahan air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras.

"Hei! Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa.. Terima kasih.."

"Syukurlah — aww!" Pemuda itu memegangi lututnya yang sedikit memar.

"Ada apa? Apa kau terluka?"

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit memar.."

'_Ini.. Hal seperti ini terjadi lagi.. Aku selalu membuat orang lain terluka karena keegoisanku.. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, Miku..' _batin Miku pada dirinya sendiri..

"Aku.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.. Kau terluka seperti ini karena kesalahanku.. karena keegoisanku.. Maaf.."

"eh? Apa maksudmu? Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu.. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Ini hanya luka kecil, beberapa menit lagi pasti rasa sakitnya juga sudah hilang! Tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.." kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum pada Miku..

'_Jangan mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi! Semua itu bukan salahmu! 'Dia' juga pasti tidak suka kalau melihatmu terus bersedih seperti ini!' _Miku teringat perkataan Mikuo padanya tadi.. Dan kata-kata seperti itu hanya membuat Miku semakin menyalahkan dirinya sendiri..

"Sudahlah, jangan memasang wajah sedih seperti itu.. Lagipula, tidak baik kalau terus berada di trotoar di pinggir jalan seperti ini.. Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman lagi.. Oh iya, bisakah kau membantuku berjalan? Sepertinya kakiku juga terkilir sedikit.."

"Iya.. Baiklah, aku akan membantumu.."

.

.

Sesampainya di taman, suasana malam ditaman itu hanya semakin menyakitkan hati Miku.. Taman itu dipenuhi dengan pasangan-pasangan kekasih yang sangat mesra.. Membuatnya mengingat 'kekasih'nya, Kaito.. Tapi bukannya bersama Kaito, Miku malah berduaan bersama pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali..

'_Kekasih… Kalau saja Kaito masih ada disini saat ini… Dia pasti akan sangat marah kalau aku bersama pemuda lain seperti sekarang ini..'_

"Ahh.. suasana malam disini sangat tenang.. Ini tempat favoritku.. Apa kau suka?"

Miku hanya mengangguk pelan

"Oh iya, kau belum memberitahuku namamu.."

"Aku Miku.. Hatsune Miku.."

"Hatsune Miku? Itu nama yang indah! Aku Len.. Kagamine Len! Salam kenal!"

Sekali lagi, Miku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hei, bisakah kau memberitahuku apa yang kau lihat saat kau menyeberang jalan tadi?"  
pertanyaan pemuda itu, Len, membuat Miku kaget.

"A-apa kau melihatnya?"

"eh? Ahh, Iya.. aku sedang berjalan di trotoar, aku sangat suka melihat orang-orang disekitarku.. Lalu, saat kulihat kau menjatuhkan kantong plastikmu lalu berjalan ke tengah jalan, awalnya kukira kau hanya ingin menyeberang, tapi saat aku melihat wajahmu, sepertinya pandanganmu hanya terpusat pada sesuatu yang ada di seberang jalan.. Aku tidak tau apa itu.. Tapi sepertinya itu sesuatu yang penting, ya? Kau bahkan sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitarmu.. Kau tidak menyadari keberadaan truk itu, kan?"

"Iya. kau benar.. Aku melihat seseorang yang SANGAT PENTING dalam hidupku.."

"Seseorang? Siapa?"

"Kekasihku… yang sudah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu…"

"A-APA?! Apa maksudmu?! Kekasih yang sudah meninggal?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Aku sendiri tidak mengerti.. Tapi aku yakin.. SANGAT YAKIN.. bahwa dia ada disana.."

"Tu-tunggu dulu.. Aku tidak mengerti.. bisakah kau menjelaskannya lebih detail? Lagipula, apa yang menyebabkan kematian kekasihmu?"

.

—Lalu Miku pun menceritakan kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu pada Len.. Dia tidak menceritakan detail-detailnya, hanya beberapa bagian penting..—

.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Itu bukan—"

"TIDAK! Kau tidak mengerti! Itu salahku! Semuanya salahku! Seseorang sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti! TIDAK ADA yang akan mengerti perasaanku!"

"Aku mengerti… Karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya…"

"ehh?"

"Iya. Aku juga kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku.. Kejadiannya kurang lebih sama sepertimu.. Dia meninggal karena keegoisanku.."

"Bagaimana bisa? Siapa orang itu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia adalah Rin, adikku serta saudara kembarku, sekaligus orang yang SANGAT dan PALING BERHARGA dalam hidupku.. Kami berdua adalah peselancar yang hebat dan terkenal.. Rin selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi.. Kami tidak pernah terpisah, dan tidak bisa dipisahkan.. Setiap kali aku mengikuti kejuaraan, Rin pasti selalu ikut denganku, dan kami selalu mendapat peringkat 1 di setiap kejuaraan.. Kami sangat kompak, memiliki pemikiran yang sama, dan tidak pernah bertengkar sekalipun.."

"Peselancar? Jadi kau adalah peselancar? Len Kagamine.. sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya… uhm.. ah! Aku tau! Adikmu Rin Kagamine, kan? Aku pernah mendengar tentang kalian berdua.. Kalian dinobatkan sebagai peselancar nomor 1 di Jepang.. Tapi karena sebuah kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu, Rin meninggal dan setelah itu dikabarkan bahwa kau berhenti menjadi peselancar…"

"_Iya.. kau benar.. Rin Kagamine… sebenarnya kejadian waktu itu bukanlah kecelakaan, tapi itu hanyalah akibat dari keegoisanku..._

_Waktu itu, kami baru saja selesai mengikuti beberapa kejuaraan di daerah laut yang ombaknya sangat ganas. Memang, kami tetap menjadi juara, tapi Rin terluka karena terkena batu karang yang terbawa oleh ombak. Batu karang itu menimbulkan luka gores di perutnya, dan ditambah pengaruh air laut, luka itu menjadi semakin parah. Selama kejuaraan berlangsung, Rin menyembunyikan hal ini dariku, karena tidak mau membuatku khawatir…_

_Selesai kejuaraan, Rin memberitahukan hal ini padaku, dia benar-benar kesakitan. Dan saat itu aku benar-benar khawatir. Aku mencoba mencari bantuan sebisaku, dan meninggalkan Rin sendirian di ruangannya, walaupun dia memintaku untuk tinggal dan menemaninya… Aku berlari mencari bantuan, saat itu yang kupikirkan hanya RIN…_

_Tapi sialnya, aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang menawariku sebuah kejuaraan yang sangat menarik… Awalnya aku langsung menolaknya, karena aku hanya ingin menyembuhkan Rin pada saat itu...  
Tapi lalu wanita itu mengatakan kalau aku (hanya aku, tanpa Rin) mengikuti kejuaraan yang ditawarkannya itu, lalu aku menang, maka aku akan dinobatkan menjadi peselancar nomor 1 di seluruh dunia, dan aku akan mendapat harta yang sangat banyak..  
Aku pun tergiur dengan tawaran wanita itu._

_Aku menandatangani kontrak dengan wanita itu, dan berjanji padanya bahwa kami akan pergi sore itu juga…  
Lalu aku pun pulang ke apartemenku dan Rin yang terletak dekat dengan pantai, dan lalu langsung menyusun barangku dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi…  
Rin bertanya padaku apa yang kulakukan, tapi saat itu aku hanya membentaknya dan menyuruhnya keluar dari rumah saat itu juga…  
Aku benar-benar melupakan luka Rin saat itu, dan hanya memikirkan soal harta dan popularitas yang akan kudapatkan.._

_Sore itu, aku pergi ke pantai untuk menemui wanita itu, dan mengatur kepergian kami.  
Saat itu di pantai, tanpa sengaja aku melihat Rin di ujung tebing yang sedang memegangi luka di perutnya. Lukanya sangat besar dan panjang, serta darah menetes dari luka itu…_

_Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku melihat Rin menangis. Dia tidak pernah menangis sebelumnya, biasanya dia selalu tersenyum, bahkan saat dia benar-benar merasa kesakitan… Saat itu jugalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Rin merasa sangat kesakitan seperti itu…_

_Melihat Rin yang seperti itu, aku SANGAT JIJIK pada diriku sendiri... aku dibutakan oleh harta dan popularitas, dan melupakan Rin begitu saja..._

_Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga ke arah Rin… Air mata mengalir deras dari pipiku… Tapi aku terlambat…  
Sesampainya aku disana, Rin sudah menghilang ditelan ombak laut sore itu…_"

.

Len mengakhiri ceritanya, perlahan air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya itu..

"Len… Aku.. Aku tidak tau kalau kau pernah mengalami hal seperti itu.. Maaf… Maaf karena aku sudah berkata kasar padamu.."

"Tidak… Tidak apa-apa… Kau tau? Aku juga mengalami seperti yang barusan saja kau alami.."

"Pada hari pemakaman Rin, aku pergi ke tebing tempatku terakhir kali melihatnya, dan saat itu, aku MENDENGAR dan MELIHAT Rin tepat di belakangku…"

"Dia tersenyum tulus kepadaku, dan berbicara padaku,  
_'Len… Terima kasih untuk semuanya… Maaf, karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi… Len, kumohon… Jangan menangis lagi… Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu… Kau boleh melupakanku kalau kau mau… Aku mencintaimu, Len…'  
_Bahkan walaupun aku menyakitinya separah itu, dia masih bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku… Aku.. Aku—"

Len menghentikan kata-katanya, air matanya mengalir semakin deras…

"Len… Len… Tenanglah…"  
kata Miku sambil mengusap pundak Len, mencoba menenangkannya…

.

.

Selama beberapa menit mereka hanya berdiam diri disitu… Len sudah mulai tenang dan tangisannya sudah berhenti..

"Maaf Miku.. Aku terbawa emosi.."

"Tidak apa-apa.. Lagipula, sebenarnya aku iri padamu.. Kau masih bisa tersenyum dan bahkan masih bisa memikirkan orang lain.. Beda sekali denganku.. Aku tidak cukup kuat untuk melupakan masa laluku.."

"Kau tau? Kau sama sepertiku.. Awalnya aku juga tidak bisa melupakannya sama sekali.. Tapi lama-kelamaan aku sadar bahwa Rin pasti juga tidak suka melihatku bersedih.. Dia selalu mengharapkan yang terbaik untukku.. Lagipula, percuma saja aku terus bersedih, hal itu tidak akan membawa Rin kembali, kan? Kalaupun aku terus menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas kejadian yang menimpa Rin, hal itu tidak ada gunanya juga, kan? Tapi itu bukan berarti aku melupakan Rin.. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya.. Rin akan selalu hidup dalam hatiku.. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk menjalani hidupku sebaik mungkin, agar aku tidak mengecewakan Rin dan juga diriku sendiri.."  
Kata Len sambil menoleh lalu tersenyum tulus pada Miku.  
"Aku yakin pasti kekasihmu itu, Shion Kaito juga mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu.."

Miku pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Len.  
"Iya.. Kau benar.. Dia pasti tidak ingin melihatku bersedih terus, kan? Dia juga pasti mengharapkan yang terbaik bagiku, kan?"

Len hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum mendengar jawaban Miku itu..

"Terima kasih Len.."

"eh? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya, terutama karena sudah memberitahuku soal hal itu.."

"sama-sama.. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang.. Mikuo pasti khawatir kalau kau pulang terlalu malam.."

"Ta-Tapi.. Kakimu..?"

"Tidak apa-apa.. Aku sudah bisa menggerakkannya.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Terima kasih Len.."

.

_Kaito, maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya selama ini…_

_Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjalani hidupku sebaik mungkin, _

_Agar aku tidak mengecewakanmu…_

_Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, apapun yang terjadi…_

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_._

* * *

**-END-**


End file.
